flipline_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
James Wong
"Hella is a troller,not me." ~James wong '''James wong '''is formerly a Flipline Forumer who joined in May 2013. He wasn't very popular but he tried his best to make the best fan-fic in the forum (it didn't work). His favorite characters are Allan, Robby and Carlo Romano. He always wants to make his own Flipline character but he is bad at digital drawing. How he found Flipline He was playing Papa's Burgeria in a game website called AGAME.com. Then he thought it was fun and goes to search the company which makes them to play more.He played all Papa Louie series games at least once. Why he joined Flipline forum A possible reason of why he joined Flipline Forum is because he wanted to tell someone about some of his views of Flipline games. He is active all the time. An example is that he went from the Newbie to Pizza topper in only a few hours. He was quickly hated by many because of his biased views.Abcd.Lilith,Papl trolled him by the name:James Wrong".Hella trolled him by washing other's mind.He got 1000000% trolled so he gets mad and quickily deletes his account. Active places He was very active in the Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack board before the game was released. After its release, he became less active in that board. He is currently active in the Papa's Cupcakeria, Off-Topic and Fan Fiction boards. The collab war As he hated the collab by the forumer,Tigerfang_and_blueclaw.He started a new collab to get her's locked.(he likes collab also but he hated those by Tigerfang)But it failed and he was quickily hated by almost everyone in the forum.As he was very elergic on sexual things,he wants Tigerfang to get a more normal one.But he failed by telling his view. The roleplay war Because he thinks roleplaying is very childish at the begging,so he started a topic"What is roleplay fun for?"To see why people likes it.(this makes Hella gets into his things and Hella keeps bringing him chaos)But some users get his reason for starting this topic so they get on hating him.But as he hoped to stop this war,he locked the topic.when he changed his mind.But this action didn't cooldown forumers who hated him. Thought of returning He thought to return as "Buswizard".But because of the forum had a new rule that user below the age 13 needs to be acompanied by their parents to have an account.He was 9-12 so he can't return.His return is to say sorry to those(except Hella)who was"trolled" by him. Everybody blamed him because Hella the troller left As he goes online being a guest after he left,he can still know what forumers are discussing.When he checked the posts on "Mrs Troll's"art request topic.He felt suspecious why everyone loved Hella except her art.He gets mad when he saw Adam posting"CURSE YOU JAMES WONG".He gets mad on Adam now also. Blank page Fan art by him He only did a few digital art before he leaves because he only uses Microsoft paint.He scares that everyone will laugh at him so he only did a few. Plagiarism Incident James Wong registered to the forums as RZ5846, and lied about he wasn't Wong. But Ririko tempted him to admitting the truth. James Wong made a new wiki, and was same as the Flipline Forum Wiki, but was plagiarism. Ririko reported his wiki to take it down. Gallery LOL.png|A comic by James wong Trivia *Like Ririko, James likes the Need for Speed games. **His favorite is Need for Speed: Most Wanted （2012） *Like magicmusic, he is a Chinese living at another place. *He has an obssesion with buses in Hong Kong. *He likes IHMF and Jake. *He hates Papl, Hella, Moose_Related and Adam (after left). *He is famous for the collab war and roleplay war. (these wars makes others hates him) *He impresses Doki and Ririko's art skill. *Nicknamed "James Wrong" by many users. Category:Forum Members Category:Sundae Master Category:Male Users Category:J Users Category:Weird users